Romeo and his maid, Juliet
by SakKim98
Summary: "I've had enough of this. Let's part ways." A tribute to William Shakespeare for his marvelous story. A tribute to our favorite couple. The unfazed love of two true lovers... why does it always have to end in despair?


She waked her way to the entrance. And from there, she saw the same person. At the same place. The same place from three years ago. The swings, where she had told him her condition. When he knew her little secret. When he knew the other side of the demon president. She stood at the entrance of the park, as the same perverted blonde sat at one of the swings. She let out a deep sigh. Looking at the black Rolls Royce parked at the further end of the street, she walked in to face the green-eyed person.

"Hey Misa-chan! I could have come to your office, you know." He said with glee, waving his hand, looking at her petite, worried figure approaching him. She walked over to the side and took the other swing, clad in her formal wear.

"Usui."

"Yes Misa-chan?"

In the silence that followed, Takumi eyed his girl, top to bottom. Her slightly swollen eyes were perfectly lined by eyeshadow, by the touch of an expert. Her cheeks were dabbed in last-minute foundation, which hid the natural red of her cheeks. Her black mascara, complementary to her deep blue suit, was slightly smudged. And her off-white shirt, within her suit, was slightly crumpled.

"Usui, look." She finally said, and turned to find him staring at her. Some other day, she would have been angry at his action. But not today.

"I am looking, Misa-chan. I want to know _where_ you would like me to look." He finished with a smirk, as it started drizzling lightly. He longed for her to turn red, and be embarrassed, and shout at him with the names she had for him. Outer space alien. Perverted idiot stalker. And his name, stuttering in embarrassment. And then he wished to tease her more, as he saw the artificial make-up base flow down her face. He looked intently at her, who was looking away from him. He wished to notice her crimson cheeks, which would make him blush a light pink, and make him want to hold her, for ever and ever.

Maybe, _maybe_ it would have been possible. Possible someday. But that someday wasn't today.

"I've had enough of this. Let's part ways." she said, turning to him. His eyes widened multiple fold that of an average human. He gaped, viewing her for a reason to her decision. _Utterly_ foolish decision. She turned away from him, as if looking at him hurt her. He decided to ask.

"Will you be considerate enough to let me know the reason, Misaki?" He observed her expressions. She was trying hard, very hard, to keep herself cool and calm in front of him. And her efforts worked out, as he didn't notice her inner turmoil to speak. What he noticed was just her calm persona. Finally, gathering the required words, she answered his question.

"Because you're not the one for me. I have someone else, whom I love." She managed, without stuttering, with the maximum amount of confidence she could fake. It was immensely low, but due to his state of shock, he failed to notice it.

The drizzle was slowly increasing its intensity, as lack of words failed to explain the discretion between them.

And then, he couldn't take it anymore. His expressions took a dark turn, as he turned furious. He lost every sense of sanity as he got up from the swing and put both his hands on her shoulders, shaking her vigorously.

"It's been three years, three whole years since we've been with each other. It's been more than a year since we have been in a relation. You have innumerously said that you love me. Then why? Why is it so? Look at me! Look into my eyes and tell me your true feelings, if you are so sure of it!" He screamed in rage, unlike himself, his deep emeralds, the colour of a stormy sea, bored into her auburn irises.

He held her, and she held back her tears. She knew she couldn't do that. As he shook her, she abruptly pushed him away, and due to the wet mud beneath his feet, he slipped back, and broke his gaze. Seizing the moment, she yelled back at him.

"I HATE YOU USUI TAKUMI! I have never loved you! All of it was a fake! That's why I can't bear it anymore! I WANT TO BREAK UP WITH YOU!" She finished, and looked back at him, as if she had been looking at his eyes all the time.

And then, his head bowed down in sorrow, his yellow bangs dripping with water, covering his eyes.

"If that is what you wish, then so be it, Ayuzawa."

 _. . . Ayuzawa._

That one word made her heart soundlessly shatter into millions of fragments, each carrying his memories. He had called her that when he first confessed to her. When he first kissed her. When he jumped off the school roof to protect her secret. But never again. Since they got into a relation, he always addressed her as Misaki Usui. Or as his own Misaki. Or Misa-chan. Never once had he called her by her family name. She cringed, but hid it under a smile.

"Good." She said, turned, and proceeded to leave.

"If you wish to change your word, Misaki, I'll be here . . ." he spoke up in a low tone of voice, but she didn't hear the end of it.

". . . Till sunrise."

She hastened her pace, and walked away, to the direction of her house, her black heels clicking on the wet concrete of the road. The Rolls Royce which stood by the park followed her, and when it reached her side, it stopped. And a blue haired boy got down the rear seat of the car.

"Nice work, Misaki. I knew you were sensible enough to make the right decision."

"I kept my part of the agreement, Gerald. Make sure you keep yours."

"Yes, I'll talk to grandfather about not killing him . . . But if he does, then my brother's superhuman girlfriend won't let me see the morning sun."

"This is not a joke, Gerald. He has to live, or else-"

"He will be alive, I assure you. Because now if I ask him to return, he will, since nothing ties him down to this country." Saying so, he got back into the car, and it turned back to the direction it came from.

She got into her house, and not bothering to change into dry clothes, propped herself on her bed. And finally, she let all her restrained tears flow off her eyes, leaving her head foggy, and confused. She still didn't know if Gerald would take care of Takumi. To save his life, she had no other option. She cried on and on, not noticing it was long past her time to dinner. Not noticing she had work to be due tomorrow. Not noticing that she was completely wet and wetting the bed by rainwater. Not noticing that it was long past bedtime, too.

What she finally noticed, was the heavy downpour outside the window.

 _"If you wish to change your word, Misaki, I'll be here . . ."_

He'd be in the park, she realised. He'd be in this heavy rain. He'd be waiting for her change of mind.

Not bothering to lock the door of her house, she ran to the park, barefoot. Only to stop at the entrance. The Rolls Royce still stood at the farthest end of the road. She couldn't budge. She couldn't rush to him and scold him for being in the rain. She couldn't pull him by his wrist off to some shelter. She couldn't even accompany him in the rain by his side. _She couldn't care anymore._ As of, if she did so, it would break her word. Endanger his life. She turned back to leave, forcing her mind to believe that a cold is better than death. But she couldn't. She stood there, watching him, as droplets of water trickled down his hair in a line. Watching him, as his wet white shirt clung to his torso, enhancing his muscular build. Watching him, as the rain reduced to almost nothing. Watching him, as a faint gleam of the first rays of the sun fell on him, making him look like a messenger of gods. Watching him, as he covered his eyes by his hand.

Watched him, as he left the park from the other side exactly at sunrise, completely oblivious of her presence.

A part of her wanted him to notice. A part of her was uneasily happy that he decided to proceed. Unwillingly, she traced her steps back home.

She got into a warm shower. A light warm shower, with tears flowing off her eyes. After what seemed like hours, she decided to step out. The skin on her fingers was wrinkled as a result of excessive exposure to water. She spotted the clock on the wall. It was almost 11. Almost an hour since work started. Almost an hour late to work. She decided to stay home, but she was drawn to a ray of hope. Usui might be there, waiting for her. She quickly had a change of dresses, tied her hair into a messy bun, and rushed to her office. Reaching the front of the huge skyscraper, she looked around to find a head bobbed with blond tuft of hair. Except, she found none. Dejectedly, she walked in to the direction of her cabin, but stopped at the view of the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me, did anyone ask for me since today morning?" she asked the girl at the desk, who shook her head in a negative manner. Crestfallen, she paced to her cabin. Taking her seat, she didn't even bother to open her laptop.

" _You are so sly, Misa-chan."_

 _"Let's go, Misa-chan."_

 _"Someone's being naughty, Misa-chan."_

 _"I love you, Misaki."_

'I love you too, Takumi. Just, be safe.'

The hours flew like minutes, as she reminisced over the times she had spent with him. Soon enough, it was time for her to leave. Hoping to find him waiting for her, she walked to the exit. And there stood . . .

. . . No one.

She walked off to maid latte, not with the intention of working, but with the yearning to locate a certain green-eyed stalker around the place. She stood at the crossroads for a long time, till it was time to close the café. Many customers came and left, but the person she wanted, was seen nowhere. Finally as the maids, her co-workers, began to leave, she decided to turn back.

'So, he has finally given up on me. Thank goodness.' Assuring herself, she took heavy steps towards home. When she arrived, she found a man clad in formal wear, standing by her house.

"How may I help you, sir?" she looked up, eyes drained of all emotions.

"Miss Ayuzawa, master Takumi asked me to deliver this to you." He handed her a small box covered in white paper.

Considering this to be the work of Gerald, she decided to refuse it. "I am not going to accept anything from your master. Return this back to him." She spoke up.

"I'm afraid I can't, Miss Ayuzawa." He looked scared. Maybe of his master's wrath.

She eyed the man, then the box, and finally decided to take it. The man bowed to her and left. Entering her house, her heart was filled by the longing to see it. See what he had sent for her. And she opened the box.

In it was the first photograph they had taken together. Usui, the master, with a smirk, and Misa, the maid, with an angry and uneasy look on her face. A sad smile escaped her lips. She turned the photo around, and there was something written on it.

 _Dear Ayuzawa,_

 _Thanks for being in my life for this long a period._

 _I wish that you enjoy happiness forever._

 _This will be the last time I contacted you._

 _Take care of yourself._

 _-Not-your-Perverted Alien Stalker-anymore._

She collapsed to the hard wooden floor, crying. Memories flooded her mind of a certain blond green-eyed pervert. Her pervert. Her Takumi.

She cried the night away.

 _'Dorinpa, Dorunpa, and now you can't lie.'_

How she wished she could cast some spell on him. How she wished him to remain with her forever. How she wished to be with him. How she wanted his warmth.

 _How she knew she couldn't live without him._

For the first time in her life, Misaki Ayuzawa decided to respond heart-first to the situation. Laughing hysterically, she walked into the kitchen and made coffee for herself. Then pouring it into a cup, she lifted herself up to the kitchen counter, as she put her hand to the topmost shelf, picking up a small bottle, and getting down, poured its contents into her coffee mug. Then she threw off the bottle, which rolled its way to the corner of the room, displaying the image of mice and crosses on it. Displayed the words 'Rodent bait.'

Lifting the cup to her lips, she savoured the bitter taste of the potion, and as the newspaper boy slided the newspaper, she was overcome with the desire to read it. She walked over, stumbling a few times over her steps, as the pesticide started taking its toll over her. Unable to stand anymore, she fell on her knees, eyeing the front of the newspaper.

 _'Takumi Usui Walker, heir to Walker Inc. commits suicide.'_

And she collapsed to the ground.

As she fell face first on the newspaper,

As froth bubbled out of her mouth,

As she breathed her last,

Her mind had been filled up with just a single thought.

' _Baka Usui.'_


End file.
